This invention relates generally to safety devices that are separate from, but securable to, a firearm to prevent discharge of the firearm by unauthorized users.
The use of separable locks and other locking mechanisms, including electronic devices, to prevent discharge of a firearm by unauthorized persons is commonplace and a wide variety of devices and techniques have been advanced. The majority of such devices either interfere with the trigger or firing mechanism to prevent discharge of the firearm by an unauthorized user. These devices generally are not directed to preventing loading or unloading of ammunition or disassembly of the firearm on which they are used.
Cable type firearm locking devices are also known. Such devices require a user to thread a cable into a first aperture in the firearm receiver, through the receiver to a connected second aperture and out of the receiver through the second aperture to render the firearm incapable of discharge. Naturally, this type of locking device cannot be used with firearms of the type having only one aperture or with firearms of the type having an action that prevents threading the cable through the receiver from the first aperture to the second aperture. Additionally, the known cable type locking devices are disadvantageous in that they do not prevent access to restricted areas of the firearm receiver.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a safety device for a firearm. The safety device clamps around and encircles the firearm. The inventive device is robust in construction, yet owing to simplicity of design it can be produced economically. In some embodiments the safety device includes provisions for use with known locking devices to releasably secure the safety device to the firearm.
In one embodiment, the safety device comprises a base with legs projecting therefrom to form a generally xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped clamp having one open side. The shape of the clamp is adapted to fit around three sides of a firearm receiver. A locking bar is releasably engageable with the projecting legs to enclose the open side of the clamp, thereby completely encircling the firearm receiver. The bar can be secured to the clamp by the use of a conventional locking device.
In another embodiment, the xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped clamp includes a tab attached to the base. The tab is advantageously positioned between the legs and projects in the same direction as the legs. When the clamp is positioned around the receiver, the tab is adapted to interfere with cycling of a firearm action or, alternately, to be disposed within an opened firearm action. Placement of the tab in the firearm action prevents the action from completely cycling. Thus, the clamp can be engaged to the firearm with the tab disposed therein to prevent discharge and the locking bar can be selectively engaged to the clamp to prevent removal of the clamp from the firearm. Securing the locking bar to the clamp with a locking device prevents unauthorized discharge of the firearm.
In a further embodiment, the safety device comprises a base and a projecting arm to form an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped clamp. A tab optionally projects from the base. The tab is adapted to interfere with cycling of a firearm action. Alternatively, the tab is adapted to be disposed within an opened firearm action. The locking bar is also xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped to selectively engage with the clamp. The engagement of the clamp with the locking bar is adapted to allow only one mode of disengagement of the locking bar from the clamp. Thus, the clamp can be engaged to the firearm to prevent discharge and the locking bar can be selectively engaged to the clamp to prevent removal of the clamp from the firearm. Securing the locking bar to the clamp with a locking device prevents unauthorized discharge of the firearm.
In a further embodiment, the firearm safety device is adapted to prevent access to restricted areas of the firearm when secured thereto.
The adaptation advantageously comprises clamp and locking bar profiles that are shaped to cover areas of the firearm when the clamp and locking bar are secured around the firearm. In other embodiments, the firearm safety device comprises one or more wings or extensions that are shaped to cover restricted areas of the firearm when the clamp and locking bar are secured around the firearm.
In yet another embodiment, the clamp includes multiple tabs. When the clamp is positioned around the receiver, each tab is disposed within an opening in the firearm, thus preventing operation of the firearm action as well as insertion or removal of ammunition from the firearm.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the safety device is comprised of a base having a projecting tab and a flexible cable or strap selectively connectable to the base. When the base is positioned adjacent the receiver, the tab is disposed within an opened firearm action. The flexible cable or strap substantially encircles the firearm and connects to the base, securing the base to the firearm and preventing cycling or discharge of the firearm.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved separable lockable safety device for a firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved firearm safety device that has an efficient construction and can be efficiently installed and locked to provide a reliable safety device.